The Rediscovery of the Really Great Whangdoodles
by LilacGrace444
Summary: Ten years after the big adventure. Lindy wants to go back to Whangdoodleland, she desires more out of her tedious life. She searches for her true imaginitive self, along the way meets Martin, Prof Savant's son. Trouble in Whangdoodleland, can they help?
1. Prologue

The Return of the Really Great Whangdoodles

For many centuries the fantastical Whangdoodleland remained undetected and purely imaginary. That is, until the Nobel prize winning Professor Savant gathered all his imagination, wisdom, energy, and strength to lead three special children through a grueling adventure to see the wonderful Whangdoodle King. Through the Professor's intuition and invention, the children's encouragement, and a very silly scrappy cap, a female Whangdoodle was brought into existence to the King's bursting delight. Everyone was deliriously happy, but the Professor and the children had to return to their world. Those three children were Benjamin, Thomas, and Melinda Potter. It was an adventure no child could ever forget, but they did not stay children forever.

Ten years later, the family gathers once again to celebrate Ben's recent master's degree in physics. His wisdom that began to show at thirteen had continued to grow and develop into a sharp intelligence. Tom disregarded the collegiate path and became a successful journalist on his own time. Lindy, not quite 18, was about to begin her first year at Oxford University to study the arts. Her voice that once moved the High-Behind Splintercat to tears and howls had blossomed into a true talent.

Lindy still remembered the trip to Whangdoodleland with vivid detail despite her young age at the time of the experience…


	2. An Evening with the Potters

The Rediscovery of the Really Great Whangdoodles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the fabulous and always inspirational Lady Julie Andrews Edwards, may she be blessed in her awesomeness.

**Please please, read and review!!!!**

Part 1

An Evening with the Potters

The Potter family gathered around the dinner table, glasses raised and congratulations offered to Ben for his great accomplishment. Mr. Potter began the toast,

"Who would have thought that you spirited rascals would turn out so successful? Your mother and I are thoroughly pleased."

"Who all are you speaking to, Papa?" Tom interrupted jokingly.

"Well, the three of you, of course. What, with Ben and his master's degree, you and your articles in all the top papers, and Lindy with her gorgeous voice and all."

"Thank you, Papa, you needn't really. Let's all cheer to Ben's achievement," Lindy cleared her throat loudly, "and relief from studies." The tinkling of delicate champagne glasses rang throughout the elegant English dining room.

"Ha, as if Ben would ever relieve himself of studies." Tom teased with a light punch to Ben's shoulder.

They all laughed at Tom's joking yet accurate point then proceeded to glide into contented conversation. The lively evening continued with much gaiety and conversation amongst the family members who were so often unavailable to be all together at once. They were all reminded what a true blessing it was to have one's family in one place at one time. Lindy smiled and enjoyed the company she had missed so much, but she knew she would not be content until she had spoken to the boys alone. Even now in her happiness she could not forget her recent discontent that had grown for some time, perhaps years. After a wonderful home-cooked meal and a delightful desert, Lindy and the boys cleared off the table, insisting on doing the dishes since they had neglected to do so in their earlier times. Once the job was wrapping up, Lindy pulled her brothers aside into the backyard so as not to be heard by their parents.

"What's all this about, Lindy?" Tom asked.

"Is everything alright?" Ben wondered, his brow furrowed with his usual brotherly concern. He had always been such a sweet boy

"No, I'm quite alright in the usual sense. However, I have to admit…I am unhappy lately. Not with anything in particular, but I cannot ignore this pulling feeling that there is something so much more significant for me to be doing. Like there is a situation in need of my particular services. Maybe it is just that I am bothered by my indecisive path in life these days, but I am ready for something special and exceptional. I don't know, do I sound like a nut?"

The two boys, or rather men, were silent for a moment or two, considering their own thoughts. Predictably, Tom was the first to speak,

"Not at all, Lindy. I felt almost the same way when I graduated, it is a normal consequence of someone your age. But look at me, I found my way, and I couldn't be happier."

"That's all very well for you, Tom, but this has been going on gradually for a long time for me. I'm not talking about a simple vocation decision. I mean a true purpose."

Ben piped in, "Well, have you considered any sort of way to resolve your disarray or discover this purpose?"

Lindy took a deep breath in and out before attempting her answer, the one she had been trying to approach her brothers with all year long.

"I…I have thought of one particular idea that gives me hope rising above all others." She looked up at them with youthful eyes, still full of her constant mixture of cautiousness and childlike faith.

"Splendid," Tom replied, "what is it?"

"Don't give us that face. We will not berate you for it. Go on." Ben encouraged.

Nervously, Lindy closed her eyes and slowly said, "I want to go back to Whangdoodleland."

The silence was deafening. Not even the sounds of the happy crickets could soothe the obvious tension and anxiety in the air. By the looks on the boys' faces, this was not the reply they were expecting.

Lindy decided to break the silence again first, "I know that you both think we are too old, but I'm just positive that we still have the ability. Maybe we could even contact the professor, besides we haven't seen him in an awful long time. And seriously, we haven't been to Whangdoodleland in nearly eight years!" Lindy broke off suddenly, realizing she had finally been honest with them and let out her frustration a bit.

Ben came to his senses, "Lindy, I know you are confused right now, but how is a trip to an imaginary dimension going to help you find your purpose in life or even improve it? I've told you my opinion before. I think that our visits to Whangdoodleland were vital in the maturing process, but we no longer need the learning lessons of childhood morality. Our time has passed."

Lindy's impatient temper took a turn for the worse at such an ultimatum. "Benjamin, please stop treating me like one of your bloody psychology papers!"

"I'm not trying to, but I am worried about you, Lindy."

"Come on, haven't you two dreamed of going back, even for a visit? Tom, don't tell me you haven't wondered how the dear Whiffle Bird is doing?" Lindy looked to Tom with a pleading face.

"Well, I…" Tom looked down guiltily, "I guess I would like very much to see her."

Lindy's face lit up. "I knew you would!"

"However, Ben's right. It is time for us to grow up."

Lindy was indignant. "Have you two completely forgotten that the Professor was twice our present age when he first travelled to Whangdoodleland?"

"We didn't forget, Lindy, but that's different. He was accomplishing his life goal."

"Then maybe going there will help me find _mine_!" Lindy reasoned.

With that Lindy went inside, ran up the stairs, and stormed into her childhood bedroom. Not much had changed in there, except a bigger bed for guests. Lindy plopped herself down on the bed, releasing a huff of frustration and helplessness. Anger and disappointment mingled in her mind.

}{ }{ }{ }{


	3. The Get Away

The Rediscovery of the Really Great Whangdoodles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the fabulous and always inspirational Lady Julie Andrews Edwards, may she be blessed in her awesomeness.

**Please please, read and review!!!!**

Part 2

The Get Away

Unwanted tears threatened to spill, but Lindy held them back for fear of accepting her own self-pity. Her life appeared so wonderful, and yet she was so unhappy and dissatisfied. She wiped away the inescapable few tears from the corners of her eyes and surveyed the room through blurry vision. So greatly did she miss this room, as she missed the childhood fancies it represented she looked to the windows that looked out onto the dark street. There hung pink curtains decorated with patterns of orange, yellow, and white flowers. This was the one truly childish element of the room that Mrs. Potter was most anxious to change, but Lindy was immovable. Those curtains kept a potent reminder of her past adventures close at hand. As she lay observing the flowers on the drapes, the scene played out in her mind. The flowers swaying, the air swirling, her sight becoming dizzy, and the High-Behind Splintercat slinking its way into her room and seducing her curious senses. Though it turned out to be a kidnapping, she still almost preferred the danger to the complacent rut she was stuck in now.

How strongly she wished that she could go back. Lindy stared hard at the curtains, lines of concentration appearing between her eyebrows. She searched for anything like her scrappy cap and settled for a plastic rhinestone tiara with lilac feathers, Lindy's favorite color both past and present. Looking positively preposterous, she sat back down on the bed and attempted to reenact her previous entrances to Whangdoodleland. She stared and stared, focusing her thoughts on the Whangdoodle, the Splintercat, the Oincks, the Prock, the Whifflebird, and even the Sidewinders. Her hopes were dashed by the immobile flowered curtains. She tried again, this time thinking of nothing and clearing her mind of everything. Then she closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, and opened her eyes…nothing. Why wasn't it working? Her determination faltered. She sighed, lying back with more tears at the edge of her frustration. One more time, she reached towards the swirling curtains, she was so close…

}{ }{ }{ }{

Ben and tom did not bother going after Lindy when she stormed out, it would only upset her more that they wouldn't change their answer. After an hour, Ben excused himself to go check on Lindy's "headache". He opened the door to find her peacefully asleep with her delicate hand palm up on the coverlet and a slight look of concentration remaining on her sweet face. He covered her in the quilt folded on the end of the bed and gently kissed her forehead in a somewhat rare show of affection for his little sister. He left her to sleep with a quick prayer for her guidance, that God would help her find her way.

}{ }{ }{ }{

Lindy woke the next summer morning with a sudden resolution. She was tired of struggling with her inner indecision, so she would start fresh by just getting away from her normal routine. She threw some of her other clothes into her overnight tote bag, not knowing where she was going or for how long. The hour was early and the rest of the Potter family would likely be still abed.

With absolutely no idea where she was driving to, Lindy climbed in her small red practical car and pulled out of the driveway calmly. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she only knew she wanted to go. Her spontaneous instincts guided her down roads she had never before visited. Before long, over an hour she supposed, the weather suddenly turned against her adventurous excursion. Rain poured harder by the minute, pounding on the roof of her car, blinding her windshield, and partly flooding the flat streets. She knew she needed shelter as soon as possible since it was no longer safe to keep driving in the hazardous conditions. Unfortunately, she had drifted away from the populated neighborhoods farther towards the countryside region. Blurrily she spotted a dark red building up a small hill. Lindy hastily parked the car as best she could, grabbed her bag, and ran to the muddy crimson building. By the time she reached the door, she was soaked through her light layers of clothing. Once inside, she noticed it was not a house, but an old barn.

After barring the rusty door, Lindy also realized that she had been in the barn before. How ironic, that she would happen upon the very place where Professor Savant began their training as she was trying to escape reality. She paused to remember smelling the nonexistent toasted marshmallow in the professor's hand, how real and exciting their lessons had been. Breathing in the deep smell of the wet wood, Lindy searched for a comfortable patch of hay to rest in as she waited out the rain. As she sifted through the hay to pile the freshest clumps together, something bright red on the ground caught her eye. Lindy moved more hay and picked it up, bringing it into the light. She absolutely couldn't believe it. Her scrappy cap! Her hands felt the old linen to make sure it was real. She gazed in awe at the delightful pattern of meadow flowers, roosters, and rabbits across the Netherland-made bonnet. The inside of the hat was cheery red with white polka dots, and so Lindy decided to flip it inside out for a change. Truly excited now, she put the unique hat on her head, surprised that it still fit so well. She supposed it had been rather large on her ten years ago, now that she thought of it. She welcomed the familiar pleasant buzzing in her head, brought on by the scrappy cap. Nothing extraordinary happened, but she did feel awful tired. She decided to just relax and enjoy the new acute sensations the cap made possible.

}{ }{ }{ }{


	4. To Expect the Unexpected

The Rediscovery of the Really Great Whangdoodles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the fabulous and always inspirational Lady Julie Andrews Edwards, may she be blessed in her awesomeness.

**Please please, read and review!!!!**

Part 3

To Expect the Unexpected

With her eyes closed, Lindy could sense every sound, scent, texture, or movement around her. She laid her head back in the hay and inhaled deeply of the woody smell in the air. The rain stopped pounding and fell gradually gentler upon the roof overhead. She noticed the feel of the hay on her back was surprisingly soft and comfortable. It was as if she were lying in a bed of cool, green grass. She listened to the rain's music with a satisfied sigh and a smile on her lips. She listened closer yet. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but it truly did seem to her as if the water was singing as it fell, in face it didn't quite sound like rain at all, it sounded like a river…

Lindy held her breath, praying she was not mistaken in her hopes. She blinked her eyes open to a wonderful sight. The barn was gone from above her. In its place glowed a happy pink-red sky. The trees and flowers surrounded her with astounding colors and fragrances, the light pink mountains stood majestic in the distance, and the smell of baked bread wafted tantalizingly strong on the slight breeze.

Lindy immediately jumped up and began an undignified dance of bliss and victory. She had made it back to Whangdoodleland after all these years! It seemed an eternity since she experienced the pure joy of just being in such a magical place. In fact, it seemed a long time since she felt so happy at all. She got down on her knees by the Golden River to ponder what she would do first. Since she wasn't sure how long her imagination and concentration would hold in her teenage mind, time was fleeting and precious. Her hand gracefully ran ripples through the water, creating more prominent chords of the river's song to emerge. Her anxious mind soon lost its mission of planning as the music filled her ears. Lindy began singing her own enchanting countermelody to the main theme of the river. She could hardly remember ever feeling so whole and peaceful.

"That's a lovely tune." A warm voice behind her commented. Lindy pulled her hand out of the water and whipped around to see the last creature she would ever expect in Whangdoodleland, a human. Professor Savant had taught Lindy and her brothers to always expect the unexpected there, but this was surely an ironic twist to the warning.

The unanticipated man seemed concerned that he had thoroughly startled her. This tall, mysterious man appeared be in his early twenties. He was dressed in expensive but well worn jeans and a silvery grey striped shirt that was unbuttoned to show a faded black undershirt. His dark brown hair did not seem to sit quite right but somehow only increased his good looks. Circled around his head was an unique band woven from gold hemp-like material with black beads on the ends. It looked to be ancient and possibly Egyptian, so Lindy took it to be some sort of scrappy cap.

"Who are you, and more importantly, how did you get here?" She blurted as she found her voice again.

"And by here you mean Whangdoodleland, correct?"

"Yes, but that was not the answer to my question."

"Well, it's just that I had hoped that's where I was, but I wasn't entirely certain. I also had not thought I would meet another human here. How did _you_ get here?"

"Great, a man that never answers a question when asked, how infuriating."

"I beg your pardon, I must have forgotten." He answered with a sarcastic tilt to his smile. As bothered as she felt, she had to admit he was a little attractive.

"Well?" She reminded impatiently.

"Well what?" Lindy let out a sigh before answering,

"Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"Oh, right. My name is Martin, and I am not exactly sure how I got here, but I am undoubtedly glad I did."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

"Aren't you going to return the favor?"

"What favor? You were answering my questions."

"It would be impolite of you to leave the introductions so awkwardly unbalanced."

"Fine then, my name is Melinda Potter, but everyone calls me Lindy."

"And how did you get to Whangdoodleland, Miss Lindy?" She could tell he was just being cheeky with his playful courtesy now.

"If you must know, I trained for it many years ago with a renowned professor."

"Professor Savant?"

"Do you know him? That would explain your being here, but I thought he swore never to tell another soul."

"He is my father. I am Martin Savant."

At this Lindy fell silent. She knew that the Professor and his former housekeeper, Mrs. Primrose, had quietly married some twenty odd years ago, and she recalled the mention of a child. Though the Potter siblings and the Professor shared a close relationship, he was so frequently abroad that they saw him only a few times a year over the last decade. Therefore, it was no surprise that Martin and Lindy had never met.

"Wait, you are Melinda _Potter_?" His voice brought her out of her thoughtful reverie.

"Why yes, and I know your father very well. He is truly the most incredible and wonderful person I have ever known, along with my family."

"I very much agree with you. He has taught me so much about life and everything involved in it."

"Then it is little surprise that you _were _able to reach this place. After all, Professor Savant is the Whangdoodle expert. So, why are you here if he isn't with you?"

"Truth be told, he never told me directly about Whangdoodleland. I put bits and pieces of it together over the years, and I might have overheard him talking to a strange lanky fellow about it a few times."

"Oh, you mean the Prock? It's no wonder you eavesdropped on them. He is the right hand official of the Whangdoodle."

"You mean that Prock person was from _here_?"

"Of course. You didn't notice how odd and slimy he was?"

"I did, but…oh, why did I never think of that?"

"Because you are a boy, and boys tend to be stubborn in their thinking." He gave her a skeptical look to which she rebutted, "I have brothers, I should know."

"So, why are your brothers not with you to enjoy the kingdom's beautiful pleasures?"

"I would rather not speak of it."

"As you wish, I suppose it is all the better for me anyhow."

"And why is that?"

"No need to look at me so skeptically. I was merely referring to my hopes that you could guide me through the magical lands. I have only been here a day, and I suppose I have inherited my father's enthusiasm for the exploration of imaginary places."

At this Lindy chuckled then agreed to help him. After all, not everything in Whangdoodleland was good or kind, and she would rather not be alone in such an unpredictable place. He flashed a sincere smile, and they walked along the river talking endlessly for hours. Eventually, the sky faded violet then deep indigo, and Martin mentioned they should find a place to sleep for the night.

Unfortunately, they had wandered into the rocky Ploy area where comfort was unlikely. Lindy had to pull Martin behind several boulders to escape the notice of some passing Sidewinders in uniform.

"What in blazes is that?" Martin whispered in awed tones.

Lindy turned towards the river to see the brightly colored _Jolly Boat_ lit up with multicolored lights that twinkled like stars across the bottom of the boat. A wide grin spread across Lindy's face.

"Ah, that is where we shall be staying tonight, Mr. Savant."

The unlikely pair easily boarded the boat and found a large bed compartment with one King-sized bed fit for the King himself. Lindy instantly threw herself onto the covers in her exhaustion only to find that the duvet was made of a marshmallow-like substance. The pillows were white and gave off a light perfume of soothing lavender and honeysuckle. She climbed under the covers and giggled with glee before realizing that Martin was still in the room, standing awkwardly in the darkness.

"Oh, well I suppose we don't have much of a choice but to share the bed." He said with a fake cocky smirk and a nervous laugh.

"I suppose so…" She admitted quietly.

"Look, I was mostly kidding. I really don't want to make you uncomfortable. I can find somewhere else on this boat to sleep, no worries."

"Martin, I doubt that you are the prick you pretend to be. Let me spare you from doing the civil manly thing of sleeping on the floor. In most circumstances I would agree, but I suppose we are like family in a strange way, and this bed is big enough that we wouldn't even notice each other." Martin still looked uncertain. "Truly, I would feel horribly guilty."

"Well, if you insist." He slowly got in the bed and under the marshmallow covers. Lindy turned over to give him some privacy and focused on falling asleep. However, her mind was full of the events of the day. Because they were in Whangdoodleland, Lindy's senses were especially acute and Martin's presence so near her in the darkness was a constant knowledge. It had been a long time for her since a man was so near her at this time of the night. She remained relatively inexperienced in romance, except for her novels, and she had planned on keeping it that way for a while. If she was mostly content with her own imagination, then why did she feel the desire to cuddle up to this man she hardly knew? Ironically, just as she was thinking those thoughts, she felt a warm arm around her shoulders and his breath on her ear.

"Thanks for today, Lindy. I'm really glad I met you."

Martin turned back over to his side opposite of Lindy. He had not a clue why, but he wanted to go back and keep his arm there, protecting her all night. He normally would have thought it a silly notion, but his mind seemed to think better in this world. Though both Lindy and Martin had a lot to think over, the effect of the lavender and the lullaby of the river soon carried each of them into a soft slumber.

}{ }{ }{ }{

A/N: Please please read and review


End file.
